


Someday

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: He felt empty inside, too sad to even cry.Someday he would find love.Someday.





	Someday

Yasui Kentaro was a lively, extroverted college student. He wouldn't miss a party, in fact, he would mostly organized them.

His parents had a big house somewhere in the richer upper class suburbs of Yokohama, and he was popular with his classmates. Every other weekend they would have parties at his house or study together. He was a funny, outgoing guy with a lot of friends.

They would gather around on the futon, laughing and chatting loudly, playing video games and eating too many potato crisps.

Nobody knew that when he was alone in the night after everybody had left, he was lonely.

At times, of course there would be sleepovers and stuff would happen, but it was not the same. It was not what his heart craved. He would put a smile on his face in front of his friends and joke around.

But he actually started to fear the night.

When the everything became calm and the loneliness came and with it the thoughts about himself and his life.

Like a large dark cloud.

He wanted to be touched. Not sexually. He had been touched like that many times before. The touch he craved was different. Soft, featherly, gentle. Intimate. Emotional. Fingertips that would ghost over his skin slowly, taking their time to completely explore him, bare him to someone else. Someone he liked. Someone who's company he wanted.

Yasui sat on the edge of his bed, his arms hanging down loosely, then slowly reaching out to embrace himself. His fingers stroked over his back and arms.

With every further touch, he felt more miserable and lonely. It was a large, foggy shadow that engulfed him. When he finally paused, he felt like the most pathetic person in the world. Who would think that behind his playful smile was actually such sadness. Yasui lay back and rolled over on his bed and stared at the ceiling, grabbing the sheets and laying his arms around them.

He took a deep breath. He wanted to be optimistic, be cheerful like he was on the outside, to himself. The tic toc of the clock was merciless. He lay his elbow over his face and tried to fall asleep.

Oh how nice it would be to just be able to fall asleep immediately without having thoughts.

He felt empty inside, too sad to even cry.

Someday he would find love.

Someday.

 

A few months later, everything still had been the usual, and then spring break was over and the new semester began. Yasui had tried to hide his feelings from himself, to push them away.

Everything went on as it had until the day the new exchange student Morita came to their class.

Yasui had never really been truly in love. He was a big flirt and had his share of experience, but from the day Morita entered the classroom,  
he turned his life around.

Yasui sat on his chair in the very last row when Morita entered behind the teacher, a cool aura around him. He was wearing the school uniform a bit too casual, holding his bag with two fingers over his shoulder.

When he made his introduction, Yasui kept staring at him a bit too silly. Wide eyed and open mouthed. Morita's voice was so deep and attractive. Everything about him was so alluring and attractive and perfect.

"Ken-chan~!" A hard elbow nudged him into the arm, "don't space out, he's coming over! The only free seat is next to you!"

Juri, his classmate, swung back on his chair and they both looked at Morita as he elegantly made his way to the desk left to Yasui's.

_> Well, might as well be my chance<_

"Hi, I'm Yasui, nice to meet you, if you need anything I can..."

"No need, thanks"

Wow.

Yasui shoved his lips forward. An icey cold shower was nothing compared to the coolness this guy oozed. Juri shoot him meaningful looks while they continued the lesson.

During break, Juri shook Yasui's elbow wildly. "Dude! Did you hear that? So arrogant, man"

Yasui shook his head slowly, still lost in thought. Morita had left to get some fresh air. Yasui blankly stared at the seat next to him.

"Juri," he hummed, "I think I've fallen in love."

"Yah, yah, yah, stop it with the jokes," Juri laughed and waved his hand. But when Yasui kept making a serious face and kept staring at the table, Juri shoved his chair closer.

"Dude, are you serious?" He lay his hand on Yasui's shoulder. "I mean, he is Mr. Super Cold. Ice Cold. Probably with a billion girfriends. I mean..."

Yasui stayed silent, but then raised his head and forced a smile. "Ah, what am I saying," he laughed, but it hurt. "Let's go get some fresh air too"

The next weeks, nothing much happened. Yasui didn't approach Morita again. He had thought of another one but the coldness had stung and he wasn't used to it.  
He was used to people swooning over him, approaching him.

It got warmer and the cherries started to blossom and it felt like everyone around him was falling in love happily. At least he still had his soccer training he loved so much. Like usually, a bunch of girls came to see the practice, oogling over handsome boys in soccer shirts.

Yasui sat on the bench and made some stretches when a shade blocked his view from the sun. When it didn't disappear, he looked up, holding a hand in front of his face.

"Yo," Morita said, and his tall, athletic body looked even better from this perspective. "I wanna sign up for the soccer team. Who do I need to talk to?"

"Ki-ki-" Yasui stammered, but Morita's facial expression didn't change. He raised an eyebrow and Yasui felt awkward and embarressed.  
He hated himself a little bit.

"If you can't tell me I can also ask someone else", Morita shrugged his shoulders casually and turned on his feet.

"KIRIYAMA-SENSEI" Yasui anything but screamed and Morita and a few other people turned his head.

Morita looked at him. His lips curled up into a little, tiny, almost invisible smile.

"You're an interesting one"

And with that, he was gone.

The rest of the day, Yasui felt as if his heart was pounding outside his chest. He thought that Morita's smile was the most beautiful one in the world, and it had been because of him. He made one mistake after the other at the practice, got scolded by the teacher and mocked by his friends, but he didn't care.

Morita had smiled at _him_.

The next practice day, Yasui made his way through the crowd of giggling fangirls who were gathering around Morita like flies around a new salami. It was new to Yasui to be bashful around someone, to get this nervous. His best friend Juri jumped at him from behind and they both almost tumbled down together.

"Oi," Juri asked they sat in the locker room and he tied up his shoelaces, "are you still interested in Mr. Super Cold?"

Yasui puffed his cheeks. "He is not so super cold, you know"

"Ah, how do you know?"

Yasui leaned back against the wall, smiling blissfully.

"What, what?" Juri nudged him.

"Ah, it's nothing," Yasui got up. "Come on, hurry, the others are waiting"

Juri pouted and looked afters his best friend. Would he be okay? Would he himself be okay? He didn't want to see his friend get hurt.

Juri got up and stopped.

> _What if I like him more than a friend.._. <

Juri left the locker room, looking for Yasui and almost bumped into him because he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, look where you are going!"

"Chill out," Yasui turned around, "I just.. I saw him in his uniform for the first time and.......anyways, why are you getting upset?"

It was actually rare for Juri to get angry.

Juri pressed his lips together and passed Yasui.

They didn't talk much until practice was over and they were the last two in the locker room again.

"Now tell me what's wrong" Yasui put his shoes into his bag and shifted closer to Juri.

Juri frowned. "Nothing"

"For it being nothing, it's quite big if you don't talk to me anymore. We ALWAYS talk. Man, you even talk during your sleep to me."

Juri blushed.

Yasui got up and walked around. "I don't get it. What did I do wrong?"

"It's just.. you are so engulfed in your swooning over Mr. Su-, well, Morita-kun"

Yasui smiled and one hand stroked over his hair.

Juri thought that it looked even more beautiful when the sunlight danced in it.

"Ah, I do," Yasui said, swaying around. "But I mean, isn't he just so handsome? I have never seen such an aura! and when he runs over the soccer ground, he looks so cool"

Juri stood up. "So, you.. like him?"

Yasui smiled brightly. "Yeah, I guess I do"

"Ah, I see. Well, good luck to you then," Juri said dryly and took his things and shuffled towards the door without waiting for Yasui like  
he usually did.

Just before he reached the door, Yasui ran after him, turning him around by grabbing his wrist.

"Let go," Juri hissed angrily, and Yasui took a step back in surprise. He wasn't used to an aura like this from his best friend.

"No," he said quietly, slamming his hand against the lockers, trapping Juri. "Not until you haven't told me why my swooning is bothering  
you so much. I figured I like him, so what? We liked people before, didn't we? I like him, and yet, I mean, you should be happy for me"

"He doesn't even look at you"

"He will eventually, and I already have a plan, you know, I'll..."

"I don't wanna know!" Juri barked and pushed Yasui's arm away. His bag fell on the floor. He stood there and clenched his fists. No. No. He didn't want to cry now, not in front of Yasui.

"Juri.." came the soft voice, and Yasui's face was close.

"I want to be happy for you but I just can't," Juri sobbed softly.

"But.. why?"

"Because.. because I like YOU, you IDIOT" Juri howled and wiped his tears with his underarm, picking up his bag and passing the frozen Yasui.

Yasui stood there in shock.

Juri wanted to run far, far away. Or become invisible. Or both.

 

Going to the same class together became quite the torture for both of them and even Morita noticed something was wrong. He blocked Yasui's way as he wanted to exit the washroom.

"I know it's not my business, but, are you and your friend alright? You should maybe... talk. It's poisoning the atmosphere a bit. I can't concentrate on the lesson like this"

"Oh, I'm SORRY we are not making it convenient for you, Mister" Yasui snapped at the much taller guy, trying to push him away to leave, but Morita was quicker and turned him around so that Yasui was pushed against the wall. Yasui glared at him angrily. Morita put his hand in his pockets casually, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Having your best friend in love with you is tough, huh?"

Yasui backed off the wall a bit. "What.. why?"

"I might come off as cold, but I'm a good observer. I don't talk much, hence I have more time to pay attention to my surroundings. Plus it's too obvious. Everyone could see it."

Yasui felt his cheeks heating up out of embarressment. Why did everyone notice it but him? Oh yeah, he was pretty absorbed with a certain Mr. Super Cold.

"Sorry," he began, "I didn't mean to snap at you like this. It's just, I don't know what to do"

For some reason, standing here with Morita now didn't even excite him that much. Not how he thought it would have a few weeks ago.

"Like I said, I think talking would be a good start," Morita said, looking outside the window.

And then he left.

A few days later, Yasui sat on his tatami, the wind bell chiming softly in the beginning summer breeze. Yasui had meant to practice math, but he kept looking at his phone. Finally, he picked it up and typed.

//Wanna come over? I have Melons. Besides, I want to talk. Please//

He put it back on the table but couldn't concentrate on the books until it vibrated.

//Ok//

Well, it was short, but it wasn't a no. Yasui sighed and lay back on the tatami mat.

When Juri arrived a bit later, the awkward silence was heavily hanging over them. They ate the melons, being all alone in the house for the day. Yasui took a deep breath.

"I.."

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry it went so awkward between us and I don't like it, I want it back like it was before but I can't we can't, and,"

"S-stop," Yasui said, shifting closer towards Juri.

"I was shocked, yes, but, I find it brave of you to confess. I was crushing on Morita for so long and didn't have the balls to say anything to him."

"And now what?"

"Hm, I don't know"

"You mean you have been crushing? You are not anymore? and now that you feel lonely you call me because it is convenient to you?"

"No, I don't mean it like that, I .."

"Seriously, Yasui get it together"

"I'm afraid.. to ruin our friendship"

Yasui was now so close to Juri that their foreheads almost touched.

Juri held his breath. "Me, too, idiot"

"But.. when you confessed to me, I started to see you in a new light... you were the one who was always by my side, the one who was there for me.."

They breathed in slowly, and Yasui felt like his throat became dry.

"I'm not sure but.. I think.. I like you too.."

"You 'think'?"

"Yeah. And I want to find it out... no matter what"

Juri stared at Yasui's lips who were so pink and pretty and full and who were just inches away from his face now.

And then they were on his own. Warm, gentle, and testing, slowly, as if he was afraid that Juri might back away and slap him.

But Juri did nothing of that sort. They knelt on the tatami mat, and Yasui brought his hand up to gently place it around Juri's neck while he kissed him.

The wind bell had stopped to jingle and the wind had stopped to blow. For a moment, Juri felt as if time had stopped.

"Juri," Yasui breathed against his lips, "let's find out.. together... I don't want to lose you, either way. You're important to me."

Juri nodded and smiled as he leaned in again to kiss his new lover. Lover, or best friend.

They would find out.


End file.
